


The Adventures of Rosie Watson and Alexandra Lestrade-Holmes

by ALH1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALH1997/pseuds/ALH1997
Summary: A series of mini stories exploring the relationship between Rosie and Alex as they grow up together. Each year they age 2 years. Starting age is 6. Hoping to get to graduation age. Will feature Mystrade and Sherlolly. All Sherlock characters should make an appearance.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Hide 'n' Seek

“Coming! Ready or not!” called the voice of Rosie Watson from inside the living room of 221B Baker Street. She was playing hide and seek with her best friend Alex Lestrade-Holmes, who was hidden somewhere in the flat. Rosie stood still for a minute and closed her eyes, listening. She had often seen her Uncle Sherlock do this when he was on a case. She could hear the dripping of the tap in the kitchen and the faint snoring of her dad in his armchair. She could hear Sherlock clattering away behind the closed door to the kitchen and the faint shuffling of Mrs. Hudson on the stairs. But she could hear someone small shuffling around upstairs. She left the living room and sprinted up the stairs, ignoring Mrs. Hudson’s calls to slow down. As her Uncle Sherlock would say, the game was on.

Reaching the landing at the top of the stairs, she was in semi-familiar territory. She knew from photos that this is where her father had lived before he met her mother and it was where she went if she had needed a nap when she was younger. The landing was dark. No natural light could reach it, and Rosie wasn’t ashamed to admit, it creeped her out a little bit. Cautiously, she walked along the corridor, looking for any chinks of light where a door might be open. She had to wait until she reached the very end of the corridor until she saw the door that led to her dad’s old room, slightly ajar. Smiling to herself, Rosie pushed the door open and scanned the room. It was largely undisturbed. No one had been up here in years. Sheets lay over the bed and other furniture. The curtains were shut, and it was silent. Rosie knew one thing. Her best friend was definitely braver than she was.

Rosie edged into the room a bit more and re-examined it. One of the sheets on the bed was lying at an angle over the bed and dust was swirling around the area, caught in the rays of light streaming in through gaps in the curtains. She closed her eyes and listened again. There was faint scratching coming from underneath the bed and the quick breathing of someone trying not to laugh. Rosie smiled.

“You know, for a Holmes, I would have thought you’d have been better at concealing yourself…” Rosie said out loud to no one in particular, “But I guess not everyone is perfect!” and she walked right over to the bed and pulled up the sheet. But it wasn’t Alex under the bed.

“Ollivander?” Rosie was confused. Why was Ollivander, D.I Lestrade’s dachshund under the bed in her dad’s old room. She had been sure it was Alex.

Just then, the wardrobe door creaked open and Alex emerged, grinning from ear to ear.

“Clever, Watson, very clever. Just not clever enough!”

“You tricked me!” Rosie protested, folding her arms and scowling. “That wasn’t very nice.”

The four-year-old looked at her best friend and smiled sympathetically, “I didn’t mean to. It was only when I heard you on the staircase that I got Ollie under the bed and ran to the wardrobe.” She went over to her friend and hugged her, “You’re good Ros, very clever. I just wanted to see how clever.”

“Hmm. Well, I still say it isn’t very nice.” Rosie said, but she unfolded her arms. “Can we go? I don’t like it up here.” She shivered.

“Wait. I found something while I was lying under that bed that I think you would be interested in.”

“Unless it involves me leaving, I doubt that very much.”

Alex took Rosie’s hand and led her over to the bed. She then knelt down and pulled a battered old box from under the bed. Lifting the lid, Rosie looked in. It was full of photos and objects that clearly belonged to her father. Edging a bit closer, she saw a lock of blonde hair, tied by a purple ribbon. It was attached to a note that was written by her mother.

“I don’t think we should be looking at this.” Rosie said, “Dad clearly kept it up here for a reason.”

“Aren’t you curious about your mother? I know I would be. If I had one.”

“There’s being curious and there’s being nosy. Right now, we’re being nosy!”

“Look!” said Alex, holding up one photo that had Sherlock, Mary, John and Baby Rosie in it. They were stood on the corner of a street. John and Mary were looking at the camera, while Sherlock was looking at Baby Rosie with a look of complete confusion.

“I’ve never… I don’t think I’ve seen this before.” She took the photo off Alex.

“They look happy.” Said Alex, wrapping her arm round her friend.

Rosie sniffed. “Yeah they do.”

“I reckon you can keep that.” Alex said, putting the lid back on the box and putting it back where she found it.

Rosie kissed the photographic version of her mother and tucked the photo into her cardigan, making a mental note to put it in her bag before her dad woke up. Then the two friends walked back down through the flat to the living room. John was still asleep in his chair, Sherlock was stretched out on the sofa. Rosie knew that her bag was down the hall in Sherlock’s room, so making the excuse that she needed the toilet, she went and put the photo in her bag.

A little while later, Alex had successfully convinced her Uncle to do some more experiments with her. Currently, they were trying to build a model replica of Yellowstone National Park and hypothesize what might happen if it were to erupt. What they had actually managed to do was make a mess, with Alex’s hair streaked with orange food dye. John meanwhile had woken from his nap and came into the kitchen to find the scene of carnage that was the kitchen. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know Greg is going to kill you when he comes to collect Alex, don’t you?” he said, pointing at Alex’s orange hair.

“It was all in the name of science, wasn’t it, Lexie?” Sherlock asked the four-year-old innocently.

“Correct.” She replied, nodding her head and pulling her goggles back down over her eyes as if this settled the matter.

“Where’s Rosie?” asked John, looking around, “I thought she would have been in here with you. I know how much she enjoys doing experiments with you.”

“I haven’t seen her since lunchtime.” Sherlock replied.

Alex bit her lip.

“Alex, sweetie, what is it?” John asked, “You won’t be in trouble.”

“I think I might know where she is.” Alex said, putting her goggles on top of her head, “Oh, I didn’t mean to be nosy Uncle John, it’s just that we were playing hide and seek earlier and I hid under your old bed and well, I found a box and the box had photos and things of you and Aunt Mary and well, I showed it to Rosie and I thought she would be happy to have things of her mum and well, I think that’s where she is… in your old room.” She paused for breath, “I’m ever so sorry Uncle John, please don’t be mad.”

John smiled at the little girl who looked to be on the verge of tears, “I’m not mad, Alex. It’s my fault for leaving it there.” He paused, “Blimey, I’d forgotten about that box, it’s from when I first started dating Mary.” He looked at Alex, “You did the right thing, kiddo. I’d have been cross if you didn’t tell me where you thought Rosie was.”

Alex nodded and Sherlock gave her a hug. “Come on, niece, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can make Uncle John a cup of tea. I think he’s going to need one.”

Alex nodded, “Excellent deduction, Uncle.” And she jumped off the chair and ran down to the bathroom.

John climbed the familiar stairs up to his old quarters and memories came flooding back. His first kiss with Mary, her first ‘sleepover’. He knew that Rosie would have questions about her mother, it was to be expected. The poor lass wouldn’t have any recollection of her. But John was reminded each and every day that Rosie was her mother’s daughter. It may be in something that she said or the way she acted, or the way her hair was on a particular day. Rosie was as sharp as anything. She was her mother’s daughter. And combined with Alex, John chuckled, they reminded him of Sherlock and himself.

His thoughts had brought him to his bedroom door. He peered in through the crack and he saw Rosie, lying on her stomach on the bed, photos sprawled out in front of her. John knocked on the door and Rosie looked up. Her eyes grew round in panic and she tried to hide the photos.

“Daddy?” she said, “I didn’t mean… It was Alex… she found…”

John rushed over to his daughter, scooped her up in his arms and held her tight as she sobbed into his chest. “Shhh.” He said, stoking her head, “Shh, Ros. It’s okay. I’m not cross.”

Rosie sniffed and looked up at him, “You’re not?”

“Why would I be cross?” he asked, smiling. “She’s your mum.”

“But I was looking through your things.” She said.

John put her down on the bed next to him and smiled, “Yes, I know that, but I left it there and I forgot about it. Rosie, you know you can ask me anything you want to about your mum, don’t you?”

Rosie nodded and smiled, “Thanks Dad.” And she hugged him.

“So what photos are in here?” and the two of them sat looking at memories of days long ago.

In the evening, Lestrade came to pick up Alex, carrying a sleeping baby Robert in his arms. Alex hugged Rosie goodbye, promising that they would see each other soon for more magic and adventures and left, holding her father’s hand. Greg strapped Alex into her car seat in the back of his unmarked police car and climbed in the front. As they pulled out of Baker Street, Greg asked;

“So, what did you guys get up to?”

Alex smiled, “Memories.” She said, “Memories and hide and seek.”

Greg looked at her in the mirror confused and shook his head, smiling.


	2. Ice-Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes the girls Ice-Skating and fun ensues

“Dad!” called Alex, from the bottom of their house in Marylebone house, “Dad, can I go out with Rosie and John?”

“Where?” came back the voice of Mycroft Holmes from his study at the end of the hall.

“John’s got tickets to go ice-skating at the Natural History Museum and then we’re going to McDonald’s!”

“Have you done your work with Mr Harris?”

The six-year-old rolled her eyes. Mr Harris was her tutor and she detested the man. Still, when she was seven, she would be off to proper school with real people.

“Lexie, don’t get sassy at me. I asked you a simple question!”

“Why are you shouting?” asked Greg coming out of the living room. “The footballs on.”

“And you’re losing!” retorted Alex.

“How… oh never mind.” Sighed Greg, “Anyway, what’s going on?”

“John has asked if I want to go ice skating with him and Rosie this afternoon, Can I go?”

“Why was your Dad saying you were being sassy?”

“Cause I rolled my eyes.”

“How… oh never mind.” Sighed Greg, “Have you done your work with Mr Harris?” Greg asked.

“Yes, Dad. I have. Though why I can’t go to school like normal children I will never understand. Even Bertie goes to a normal pre-school and he’s three!”

Greg placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, “I know, darlin’, but we talked about this…”

“No, you talked, I listened…” muttered Alex darkly.

Greg smiled but then gave Alex a warning look. She was so much like Mycroft. Clever, witty, impatient. “Fine, when you listened, you know that Dad wants you to go to a particular school, but they don’t take children under the age of seven. So, until then, you are being taught by Mr. Harris.”

“But Rosie goes to school. Can’t I go to school with her until I’m seven and just transfer?”

Greg smiled, “’Fraid not, sweetheart.”

“It’s not fair!” she protested.

“I know, I know.” Greg pulled her into a tight hug, “You can go ice-skating.” Then he lent down and whispered in her ear, “Screw Mr Harris. You’re far too clever for him anyway!”

Alex smiled and giggled.

“What’s going on?” asked Mycroft, coming down the stairs.

“I’m going ice-skating!” Alex said, beaming up at her father

“Have a good time.” Mycroft smiled, “You… deserve to have a good time. You’ve been working hard. Go have some fun!” Greg smiled at his partner and nodded.

Alex smiled and gave her Dad a hug. “Thank you.” She said.

Half an hour later, John and Rosie came by to pick up Alex. She had her coat on, hat that Molly had knitted her and scarf with gloves. Greg had stuck at ten-pound note in her pocket for her ice-skating ticket and dinner. Greg thanked John for taking her and before he could kiss her goodbye, she had bounded down the front steps and was talking animatedly with Rosie. Greg waved goodbye from the doorstep, then retreated into the warmth of the house.

John meanwhile had to travel with two very excited six-year-old girls across London. At Christmas. Rosie and Alex were walking along the pavement towards Bond Street Station at breakneck speed catching each other up with everything that had happened in the last 24hrs (the girls attend the same Ballet school) that they hadn’t seen each other in. John dreaded to think of his daughter’s phone bill when she got on. She would forever be on the phone to her best friend. They got on the Tube and before John was aware of the matter, they were in the queue for ice skating.

“Uncle John?” asked Alex.

John snapped out of his daydream and looked at Alex, “Yes Alex?”

“Daddy gave me some money for my ticket.” She held out the note, expecting John to take it.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, it’s my treat!”

Alex’s eyes lit up, “Thank you Uncle John!”

“Thanks Dad!”

“You’re welcome girls.”

They sat down and got their boots on. Alex waddled around like a penguin and then fell and landed on her bum. Rosie tried not to laugh but couldn’t help it and, realizing that it was actually quite funny, Alex joined in.

“You guys aren’t even on the ice yet and you’re falling over Alex Lestrade-Holmes!” John sighed, helping the hysterical girl up off the floor. Rosie and Alex just looked at each other and started laughing again.

“Oh honestly!” john sighed smiling. He took out his phone and took a photo of the two of them creased up, laughing. He sent it to Greg, Mycroft, Molly, Mrs H and Sherlock with the caption, “ _We may get on the ice, if we can stop laughing!”_ Eventually, Rosie and Alex calmed down enough to get onto the ice.

Alex went first, being the braver of the two girls. She tentatively stepped onto the ice, arms out at her side. _One foot in front of the other,_ she thought, _just slide one foot in front of the other. Keep your centre of gravity central, keep up right and don’t forget to breathe. It’s just physics. You do physics with Mr Harris and Uncle Sherlock. You’ve got this, Al._ She breathed out and set off across the ice.

John and Rosie watched in amazement from the side of the rink as Alex skated round the rink. Sure, she was wobbly, but she had a real knack for it. She skated up to John and Rosie, putting one foot behind the other and applied pressure to the back leg to stop, as she had seen skaters do on the TV.

“Alex, have you skated before?” asked John

Alex shook her head, “But it’s all physics isn’t it?” she replied, “Stay up right, keep your core tight and breathe.” She looked at Rosie, “It’s like Ballet class. What’s Madame always telling us?”

“Focus, girls. Straight backs, heads up, smile!” Rosie grinned, not daring to let go of the side.

Alex held out her hands for Rosie to take. Rosie looked from Alex’s hands to her Dad.

“C’mon Ros! It’s easy!”

“What if I fall?” asked Rosie

“Then we’ll fall together, have a laugh and get back up!” Alex smiled, “C’mon, I dare you!”

Rosie looked at her friend, annoyed. She never turned down a dare, especially not from Alex and Alex knew this. “You little sneak!” Rosie grinned. Fearfully, she took one hand off the side of the rink and placed it in Alex’s.

“Ah, both hands, Rosie Watson!”

“I know, I know!” she breathed out, closed her eyes and let go completely of the rink. She squealed slightly.

“Do you trust me?” Alex whispered as she skated backwards.

Rosie nodded, eyes clamped shut.

“Put one foot in front of the other. Slowly and carefully.” Alex said kindly, helping her friend.

Rosie did as she was told. Soon she got into a rhythm and picked up some speed.

“Open your eyes Ros, you’re doing it!” grinned Alex.

Slowly, Rosie opened her eyes. She looked down at her feet, grinned then looked up at her friend. Then her toes caught and she lost her balance. She went forward and Alex went backwards and, one way or another, they both ended up on the ice!

“Girls!” John called, hobbling over the best he could, “Are you okay?”

He got no reply cause Rosie and Alex were laughing again.

“Are you okay, sir?” asked one of the ice attendants, surveying the scene before him.

“I am, my daughter and her friend fell over. Can you help me get them up, I’m not so steady on the ice!”

“Of course, sir.” Replied the attendant. John got down on one knee and hooked one hand under Rosie and helped her up, while the attendant offered his hand to Alex and helped her up. He then helped John up.

“Thank you!’ John called after the attendant, who was skating off.

“Dad, did you see me?” asked Rosie, rosy cheeked.

“I did, you were doing very well until you fell over!”

Rosie gave him a look.

“To be fair Uncle John, her toe caught in the ice. It could’ve happened to anyone.”

Rosie gave him another look as if to say “see”.

John chucked.

“What?” asked the two girls.

“Rosie Watson, you don’t half remind me of your mother sometimes!”

Rosie blushed and Alex grinned.

“Now, how about the two of you help me with this ice malarkey, seeing as ‘it’s all just physics’?”

Rosie looked at Alex and smiled, “What say you, Holmes? Shall we help the old man?”

“Hey! Less of the old thank you!” smiled John.

“Hmm, I don’t know Watson.” Replied Alex, putting on a ye oldie English accent and skating round her Uncle. “Do you reckon he’s ready to join the elite skaters?”

“Oh, I don’t know Holmes,” Rosie said, also skating round her father and also putting on the accent, “What say we help the old boy? It is Christmas after all?”

“Why, Watson, I do believe you are correct.”

John was stood in the middle of all this with his arms folded, a bemused expression on his face. “Okay Laurel and Hardy, you’ve had your fun. Shall we get on?”

Rosie skated next to her father and put her arm through his, “I got you Dad!” she smiled.

“And I got you Uncle John!” said Alex, skating on the other side of John.

John smiled and kissed both the girls on their heads. Then they skated off in an awkward fashion, with two six-year old’s holding up a fully-grown man.


	3. Ballet Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Alex perform in their ballet schools production of The Nutcracker. If you have read 'A Two-Parent Job' this kinda follows on from that story.

Alex and Rosie were now eight years old and still as thick as thieves. Not a day went by where they were meeting up with each other or calling each other on their parents’ landlines. They were forever having sleepovers, staying up late and chatting well into the night.

Both girls were heavily into their ballet and had rehearsals every other day. They were training for their schools end of year show which was going to be a rendition of The Nutcracker. Rosie was the Sugar Plum Fairy and Alex was Clara. They were rehearsing everywhere and anywhere they could find space. In Rosie’s bedroom, in Alex’ bedroom. In the living room in Baker Street to the large reception room in Welbeck Street. Alex’s older stepsiblings were getting increasingly annoyed at their younger siblings non-stop dancing. Daniel, Johnny and Sally were studying for their GSCEs and the last thing they wanted to hear was the same tracks from the ballet on repeat. Keira was rehearsing for an audition she had for a musical in the West End and was quite stressed out about it without Alex leaping about the house. And it was worse when Rosie was over. For the four stepsiblings, Alex and her best friend didn’t so much as dance when they were together, but laugh loudly.

So, one day, after school, Greg decided to take matters into his own hands. To give the others chance to study and relax, and to get them out of Sherlock, Molly and John’s way, he took them to Scotland Yard. He’d cleared it with John and his boss. They could rehearse in one of the interview rooms. They were soundproofed and had a mirror so they could see what they were doing. Greg could get some work done outside and keep an eye on them. It was the best solution all round.

In the car, Rosie noticed that they weren’t going the way they usually did to get to Alex’s house. They were heading into London, rather than across it. Hitching her ballet bag further up on her shoulder, she pulled on Greg’s hand.

“Uncle Greg?” she asked, “Don’t we need to be heading towards Bond Street? You’ve got us going in the wrong direction.”

“We’re not going to our house today, Ros.” Said Greg, making sure he had hold of both girls as they left the station, “We’re going to…”

“Scotland Yard?” asked Alex, looking in disbelief as she saw the famous pyramid with the name of the building on it.

“Well, yes.” Replied Greg.

“Uncle Greg, have we done something wrong?” asked Rosie

Greg looked at Rosie and crouched down, “No, not at all Rosie.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “You know Alex has older brothers and sisters?” She nodded, “Well, its just that they have a lot of important work to do and in order to let them do that, I thought we’d give them some space.”

“So you brought us to a police station?” asked Alex.

“Alex…” Greg warned, “You should know as well as anyone, Dan, Johnny and Sal have important exams. The house doesn’t belong to just you, me and Dad.”

Alex looked at her shoes, “Yes Dad.’ She replied.

“Look, we’ve kitted out one of the interview rooms for you. They’re soundproof so you won’t disturb anyone, there’s a mirror so you can check what you’re doing and I can keep an eye on you.”

“Alex.” Rosie looked at her friend, “I know its not ideal, but we’ve got to practice somewhere. I still can’t get my steps for the waltz right and you know you’re struggling with the Christmas Tree scene.”

Alex sighed, “Fine, but only because the show is three weeks away and I can’t get my feet to move right!”

Rosie sighed and smiled at Greg who mouthed, ‘Thank you’ at Rosie.

“Saw that!” shouted Alex over her shoulder. She was already at the doors to the building. Greg and Rosie rushed to catch up with her.

About 20 minutes later, the girls had changed in Greg’s office with the blinds down. This was simply because Greg knew Alex still struggled with her tights and her shoes. Because the girls were still young, they weren’t on pointe yet, but because this was a proper performance, they had ribbons on their shoes that had to be tied properly. Greg had spent many a night duty watching videos on YouTube on how to tie the ribbon. The things he did for his daughter! He then took them down to the interview room that he had reserved and let them in. He fixed his iPod up to the speaker and asked which song they wanted first. Alex chose her favourite song at the moment which was ‘Into the Unknown’ as they needed to warm up first. Greg obliged and left them to it.

Once they were warmed up, Alex changed the music to the Nutcracker and helped Rosie with the choreography for the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Alex had a photographic memory and had remembered the way the movements had been written down. She also stood in for the Prince at various moments so that Rosie knew where her partner would be. It took Rosie a while, but she eventually got it. They did a whole run through, from the end of the flowers to the end of the show and Rosie got every step right, on time and on que.

They then moved to the beginning of the show. Rosie was in the ensemble in this half, playing one of the children at the Stahlbaum Christmas party, which was helpful for Alex as a fair amount of her choreography was the same as Rosie. They worked through it together and then got to the Christmas Tree scene. Alex went and tapped on the mirror, beckoning her dad to come in.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I need you to be Drosselmeyer for me.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Drosselmeyer, Clara’s Godfather, I need you to be him for like five minutes.” She repeated.

“But, I don’t know any of the moves.” Greg protested.

“You don’t need to. I literally need you to carry me from that side of the room to the other!”

“Oh.”

Rosie pressed play on the iPod and Alex started to dance. Greg watched her in fascination. Both girls were fantastic and he could see how they had been given the parts that they had.

“Now!” said Alex as she stood in front of her Dad. “Just put your hands on my hips and lift me. Walk across the room!” she instructed.

Lestrade did as he was told and placed her down. Alex sneaked a quick kiss and finished off the dance.

“Thanks Dad. And you’d make an excellent Drosselmeyer!”

“Thanks Alex.” And he left the room again.

Alex looked at Rosie.

“You did it!” Rosie squealed, hugging her best friend, “Not a single mistake!”

Alex beamed, “And you! You were amazing today.”

They sat on the floor and stretched out their muscles.

“You know,” said Alex, “I think we should rehearse here all the time!” and they both laughed.

Three weeks later, Rosie and Alex stood side by side as they took their final bows. Both girls had been pushed to the centre of the stage. They were the youngest principle dancers, Madame Boulonger had ever allowed in a performance, but she had to make an exception for these two girls. Rosie and Alsonso had performed one of the best pas des deux’s she had ever seen in all her time. Rosie was only eight, Alonso was a bit older at eleven, but still the standard from the pair of them. And Alex and Rudolf as Clara and the Prince was inspired.

And right there in the front row were Greg, Mycroft, Daniel, Keira, Sally, Johnny, John, Mrs H, Sherlock and a pregnant Molly. Greg, Mycroft and John were on their feet, cheering. Tears in their eyes. Fit to burst with pride.


	4. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly looks after the girls while Sherlock, John and Greg are on a case and they try to make Brownies...

Alex Lestrade-Holmes woke up to a dull and grey Saturday morning in the middle of April. She was now ten years old but according to her father’s, she acted more like a teenager with every passing day. She was still the best friend of John Watson’s daughter, Rosie and the two were, if possible, more inseparable than ever. Alex sighed as she rolled out of her bed. The house was quiet. Daniel, Sally and Johnny had all moved out. Daniel was at Oxford University, studying History and Politics, Johnny had joined the Royal Air Force and was living at his training camp and Sally was at Surrey University doing Criminology. Keira was still at home, but she was in discussions with Mycroft who wanted to help her get a flat. She was currently playing Eponine in Les Mis and finishing late. She was always worried about disturbing Bertie, who was now seven, and Alex when she came in, so she really needed her own place. Alex walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to see fog covering London. She sighed again and resigned herself to getting breakfast.   
Putting her dressing gown on, she wandered out onto the landing. Alex now occupied the attic room that had been her brothers. She liked it up here. It was like having her own apartment. She had an en-suite bathroom and her bedroom was quite large. She had a double bed and an armchair. She was an avid reader and one of her walls was taken up completely by bookshelves. She walked down the stair quietly. She knew Keira would still be asleep. She poked her head into her little brother’s room and found it empty. She then went down the final flight of stairs and walked into the kitchen. Bertie was sat at the table, his books open, doing his homework, Greg sat next to him. He looked up and smiled at his daughter.  
“Morning Alex.” He said, “How are you?”  
“Good ta.” She replied, fetching a yogurt from the cupboard and joining them at the table.   
“Good.” He paused, “What are you doing today?”  
She shook her head and shrugged, “Nothing… I don’t know…”  
“Have you done your homework?” Greg asked innocently.  
Alex gave him a look that said, “Are you really asking me that?” and Greg smiled, “I take that as a yes then?”  
Alex nodded, “I always do my homework the day I get it.”  
“Good girl.” Replied Lestrade.  
“Have you got the day off?” asked Alex, hopefully, it was very rare that her Dad had a Saturday off.  
Greg shook his head sadly, “Unfortunately not.” He took a sip of his coffee, “I’m going in this afternoon.”  
“And Dad’s in Brussels on some European conference thing…”  
“He’s helping in the Brexit negotiations.” Chimed in Bertie.  
“So, the question remains, what are we going to do? We can’t stay here by ourselves.”  
“Alex can’t look after me by herself,” Bertie said, “She has to be thirteen or older.”  
Both Alex and Greg looked at him.  
“Where did you read that?” asked Greg  
“Uncle Sherlock told me.” Bertie said, putting down his pencil, “I was round at Baker Street after school one day, when Alex and Rosie had dance and you and Dad were at work, and I asked why Alex couldn’t look after me and Uncle Sherlock told me.” He explained at top speed.  
Alex looked at her Dad and smiled, “He’s a Holmes alright.”  
“And a Lestrade. There’s nothing in the law that says Alex has to be thirteen to look after you. It’s when Dad and I feel comfortable enough to leave the two of you on your own and right now, that’s not going to happen.” He stood up.  
“Where are you going?” asked Alex, looking confused.  
“To call Sherlock. Anyone fancy a trip to Baker Street?”

An hour later, both kids were dressed, day bags were packed, and they were on the way to Baker Street. It was just as quick to walk as it was to get the tube, and Greg had a feeling they would be indoors all day. Bertie ran on ahead, pretending he was a plane, carrying his trusty bunny ‘Cottontail’ in his hand. Alex held on to her father’s hand, talking to him and enjoying being in his company. When they reached Baker Street, Bertie ran up the steps to knock on the door when Alex saw Rosie and John Watson walking down the street towards them.  
“ROS!” she shouted, running towards her.  
“AL!” Rosie called back, also running at her friend. They hugged each other on the pavement.  
“You saw each other yesterday!” John commented, amused.  
Alex rolled her eyes and linked arms with Rosie, walking towards the door.  
“Uncle Sherlock called Dad and said he had a case, so Dad brought me here. I had no idea you were coming.”  
“Dad’s in Brussel’s on some Government business…”  
“Brexit!” called Bertie, having just banged the knocker.  
“… and Dad’s at work this afternoon. So, he brought us here too.”  
“Which means Molly will be looking after us!” said Rosie, excitedly.  
“Oooh, d’you reckon we could show her our ‘danse des petits cygnes’ that we’ve been learning?”  
“I should think so. D’you think she’ll let us do some baking?”  
Greg laughed, “Girls, don’t forget Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock have a toddler and a three-month-old baby now. Molly isn’t as free as she used to be.”  
“Yeah, but it’s Molly.” Replied Rosie, “She always finds a way.”  
Sherlock opened the door and Bertie rushed at him, almost bowling his Uncle over.  
Sherlock chuckled and lifted his nephew into the air. The events at Sherrinford a little over three years ago had left their mark on Sherlock who had become determined to see life in a new way and cherished his relationship with Molly.   
“Hello young Bertie. And Cottontail too! What mischief have you been getting yourselves into?”  
“It’s only 10 in the morning, Uncle Sherlock, I haven’t had time to get into mischief! He grinned.  
Sherlock grinned at his nephew. “Oh, that’s plenty of time. Why my friend Victor and I used to…” and he carried Bertie inside, and the rest of the party followed.   
The exterior of Baker Street hadn’t changed much since Rosie and Alex were young. It was still the same layout with the two chairs facing each other and a sofa along the back wall. The animal head still had the headphones on, the skull was on the mantlepiece and the ever-growing pile of correspondence was on the mantlepiece pinned with a penknife. The only changes that were noticeable were the additions of an extra chair next to Sherlock’s, a crib in the back corner and the light levels in the room. The kitchen was cleaner, and Sherlock was no longer allowed to use it as a lab, save for doing experiments with Rosie, Alex, Bertie and Christopher.   
Alex and Rosie ran over to the sofa and clambered onto it, still chatting away. John went and sat in his chair and Greg loitered by the door. Molly emerged from hers and Sherlock’s bedroom, carrying their baby daughter, while Christopher followed behind. Christopher looked a lot like his Dad with jet black curly hair and pale skin, but he had his mother’s eyes. Lily, the baby in Molly’s arms, had a streak of red hair, which was apparently a trait in the Holmes family, with Mycroft’s hair having a coppery tint in it, despite being dark brown.   
“Hello Molly. Hi Chris.” He said crouching down to his nephew’s height, “How are you?”  
Christopher peered out from behind his mother’s legs and smiled, “Hi Unca Greg. I fine. Mummy was reading me and Lily a stowy!”  
“Oh that’s cool, which one was it?” he asked.  
“Wittle Red Widing Hood!” he smiled, “I like that one.”  
“Is it your favourite?” Greg asked, regretting the decision to crouch down. He wasn’t as young as he used to be.  
Christopher shook his head, “My favourite stowies are the one’s that Daddy tells. He doesn’t use a book. He just makes them up, like magic!”  
Greg smiled and looked at Sherlock interacting with his son. Christopher looked over as well and then looked up at his mother.   
“You can go play with your daddy and cousin if you want to.” She smiled, “You don’t need to ask me.”  
Christopher ran over to play with the others and Greg was relieved to be able to stand up again.   
“Is it alright if I leave Bertie and Alex with you? I didn’t realise Sherlock had a case or I would have taken them to the office with me.”  
Molly smiled, “It’s fine Greg, honestly. Lily will go down for a nap soon, Bertie can look after Chris and I think the girls will be more than happy to do some baking with me.”  
Greg smiled, “Just a heads up, I think they want to show you one of their dances that they’ve learnt at ballet recently. It’s not too long but it is complex, and I think they are proud that they’ve learnt it.”  
Molly smiled, “It’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks Molly, you’re a saint!” and he kissed her on the cheek. Then he called to his children, “Alex, Bertie, I’ve got to go!”  
Alex climbed off the sofa and ran to say goodbye to her Dad. She gave him a hug and gave him a kiss. Bertie ran over next and did the same. Lestrade gave one last hug to Molly, looked back at his children and left the flat. 

A couple of hours later and it was just Molly, two ten-year olds, a six-year-old and a two-year-old. Christopher and Bertie were watching cartoons and playing with the superhero figures Bertie had brought from home. Molly, Alex and Rosie were in the kitchen attempting to make brownies. All that had happened so far was a mess. Rosie had flour in her hair and down her front and Alex had chocolate smudged on her nose and cheeks. You couldn’t see the side under the flour and cocoa powder. But the smiles and laughter were genuine and that’s all Molly cared about.   
“Now,” she said, reaching to the hob for the melted chocolate and butter, “I’m going to pour this into the bowl with the flour because it’s hot. Rosie, you can stir first while Lexie measures out the sugar.” She handed Rosie a wooden spoon and Alex a bag of sugar. She then poured the chocolatey concoction into the bowl and Rosie began to stir.  
“Aunty Molly?” asked Alex as she weighed out the sugar  
“Yes Lexie?” replied Molly, trying to keep an eye on both girls.  
“Can we put marshmallows in our brownies please?”  
‘But of course, we can! I think I kept some in the cupboard over here…” said Molly, reaching into the baking cupboard. But just as she grabbed the bag with the marshmallows in, there was an almighty crash followed by a small “oops.”  
Molly turned around to see Alex holding an empty bag of sugar and the scales and weighed out sugar all over the side.   
Molly sighed and smiled. She shook her head and walked over to Alex.  
“Lexie Lestrade-Holmes, how are you a fantastic dancer? You are one of the clumsiest girls I know!”  
Alex grinned.  
“To be honest Aunty Molly, I don’t know either!”

“Something smells good in here!” came the voice of Greg Lestrade from the living room, half an hour later. He walked into the kitchen followed by Sherlock and John  
“Daddy!” both girls cried and ran to their respective fathers. Sherlock went to Molly and greeted her with a kiss.   
“What happened to you?” asked John, looking at the amount of flour in his daughter’s hair. “I thought Rosamund Watson had light brown hair, not white!” Rosie giggled  
“What’s on your cheeks?” Greg asked Alex  
“Chocolate.” She replied as if this was a perfectly normal thing to have on one’s face.   
“Looks like you had fun!” smiled Sherlock, wrapping his arm round Molly’s waist.  
“Daddy, daddy, come see what Christy and I built!” Bertie ran into the kitchen and practically dragged Lestrade into the living room.  
“Did you show Molly your dance?” asked John.  
Rosie and Alex shook their heads.  
“Mind doing it for all of us?” asked Sherlock.  
Rosie Watson looked at her best friend. “What d’you reckon Holmes?”   
Alex grinned, “But of course Watson.”  
“On pointe or in socks?”  
“Did you bring your shoes?” asked Alex  
“Rosie hasn’t let those shoes out of her sight since she got them!” John smiled, kissing Rosie’s hair and then regretting it immediately as he got a mouthful full of flour.   
“On pointe?” asked Rosie.  
Alex nodded and the girls ran off to wash and get ready.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Rosie end up having fight...

Rosie Watson and Alex Lestrade-Holmes have been best friends since they were new-borns. Alex is older than Rosie by three weeks and when they were little, they pretended they were twins. Now they are still as inseparable, more like sisters than friends. 

But as we all know, sisters fight.

Now Rosie and Alex generally agreed about things. They blended well, in terms of their personality. Alex was feisty and could be hot headed at times, with a temper that she couldn’t always control. Rosie was mellow and quiet balancing Alex’s feistiness. But Rosie wasn’t perfect. Her biggest flaw was that she could hold a grudge and would quite willingly hold a grudge and she wouldn’t be affected by it. Rosie didn’t speak to her father for a whole week because he forgot one to come to one of her dance recitals. The girls had had little spats before, normally arguing over a plot in a show they were watching or whose house they would study at after school. They normally made up in five minutes following these arguments, realising how silly they had been. But one time, they had a colossal falling out and it would take them a lot longer than five minutes to make up.

It all started when Rosie met Ellis Miller. Rosie went to a mixed gender school whereas Alex went to an all-girls school. Ellis was Rosie’s science partner and they became friends very quickly. But soon it became more than that. Rosie, being the quiet person she was, had wanted to keep the fact that she and Ellis were dating a secret. Even from Alex. So, she started making excuses for why she couldn’t make their Saturday coffee dates or their afterschool homework sessions. From Alex’s point of view, it was as though Rosie didn’t want to spend time with her anymore. And one day, she decided to confront Rosie about it

Telling her father (Mycroft) that she was doing an extra ballet class afterschool before heading to his office, Alex actually headed out of London to where the Watson’s lived. She knew John would be out at work or out with her Uncle Sherlock and Rosie should be on her way home. So, she sat down on the step outside the house and pulled out her homework, waiting for her friend to come home. 

An hour went past.

An hour and fifteen.

An hour and a half.

Alex looked at her watch and then looked up and down the street. 

It was deserted. 

She sighed and put her books back in her bag and stood up. She turned to walk away when she heard someone called her name.

“Alex?”

Knowing it was Rosie but also being angry, she paused for a moment, unsure as to whether she should turn back.

“Alex, I know its you.”

Alex sighed and slowly turned round.

“What are you doing out here?” Rosie asked smiling.

“Figured this was the only way I was going to get to see you.” Alex replied.

“What?” Rosie replied, not meeting Alex’s gaze.

“Oh come on, Ros! I’ve barely see you this week!”

“You’ve seen me at ballet!” Rosie replied, getting defensive

“Barely. We don’t get the chance to catch up properly. We get there, get changed, rehearse and go home!”

“You know how it is.” Rosie stammered, “I’m busy!”

“Too busy to hang out with your best mate?”

Rosie opened her mouth but then shut it again. Alex looked down at the pavement and then looked back at her friend.

“You’re keeping something from me!” Alex deduced, “Rosie Watson, you are keeping secrets and I don’t know what hurts more. The fact that you won’t talk to me about it or the fact that you don’t want to spend time with me.”

“I do want to spend time with you, Alex, really I do.” Rosie said, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m just…”

“Busy. I know you said.” Alex turned to walk away.

“Wait…” Rosie sniffed, “Where are you going?”

Alex turned back, “I don’t know.” She replied, “I thought my best friend would let me in and we might have a girly night and catch up but that’s not going to happen.”

Tears were now flowing down Rosie’s face, “Alex, I’m sorry.”

“Not good enough.” And Alex walked off, her own tears flowing down her face. She sent a message to her father explaining that she was tired and was heading home. She just wanted to dive into her bed and never emerge again. She felt as though her heart was bursting into a thousand pieces. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put her key in the lock on the door to her house. Eventually she gained access to and she fell into the house, dumping her bag by the door, kicking off her shoes and hanging up her coat. She ran towards the stairs and Greg came out of the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee.

“Alex?” he asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Whitehall with Mycroft tonight?”

Alex didn’t reply and carried on up the stairs. 

“Alex?” called Greg, worried now.

Across London, John Watson had just got home. He opened the door to the house, dropping his briefcase, in the hall, took off his shoes and coat. The house was quiet. Rosie must be out with Alex, he thought. But then he saw her bag and shoes and coat, and he realised she must be at home.

“Rosie?” he called into the silence, “Rose? You home?”

He put his keys in the dish with Rosie’s and checked the living room. 

Empty.

He then headed for the stairs. Rosie’s room was in the attic, just like Alex. John had had is converted specially so that Rosie’s room was the same as her best friends. That meant that John lived on the first floor by himself with the spare room. Actually, the spare room had become one of Sherlock’s new bolt holes, so no one was actually allowed to touch it. 

“Rosie?” he called again, gently this time. “Rose, it’s Dad.”

“Up here Dad.” Came back Rosie’s voice quietly

John climbed the rest of the stairs, two at a time and knocked on Rosie’s door. 

He pushed it open carefully and walked into the room.

“Hey.” He smiled. “Everything okay?”

Rosie shook her head and burst into tears. John rushed to his daughter’s side and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey.” He said, pulling her close to him, “Shh sweetheart, what’s brought this on?”

Rosie calmed down a bit, “Oh Dad, I’ve been such an idiot.”

John smiled and rubbed her shoulder, “Well, that’s what we Watson’s are known for!” Rosie smiled sadly, “What’s happened?”

And out came the whole story. The truth that she had been hiding for ages. Once she began, she couldn’t keep it in any longer. John just sat and listened. His own years in counselling and his experience as a GP told him that right now, he just needed to listen right now. Rosie needed to tell her story and he needed to listen despite the questions he might have.

After a period of silence, John let go of his daughter and looked at her, “Well, the good news is you haven’t been an idiot.”

“I’ve alienated my best friend Dad, and all because of a boy!”

John chuckled, “You haven’t been the first and you won’t be the last. Things like this happen. When I was in medical school, I had a colleague who didn’t talk to me for six months when he got a girlfriend. It’s new and its exciting and you get wrapped up in the adventure of it all. But that doesn’t matter. Alex still loves you and she’ll come round.”

“It didn’t look that way, Dad.” Rosie wiped her eyes and looked up at him, “She looked so angry and hurt and confused. I’ve ruined everything.”

“Ros, you haven’t ruined everything. What you and Alex have is special and nothing can come between that, nothing can replace that. Alex is probably feeling a mix of emotions too. She’s probably hurting yes, but she might also be jealous of your relationship with Ellis and she can’t help that, especially if you’ve not told her any of this.” He looked at his daughter and smiled, “I understand you wanting to keep it secret. I kept your mother a secret from Mrs. H and Uncle Greg for ages, until I had to tell them when Uncle Sherlock came back. Had he not, I doubt I would have told them, you know. But Alex is more than your friend, she’s like you sister. And it’s perfectly normal for siblings to fight.”

“What do I do?” she asked her father. 

“Well, I both think you need to calm down.” He smiled, “All those pre-teen hormones and emotions are making this even harder than it would have been a few years ago. Let me ring Uncle Greg and see how Alex is. It may be that you have to wait a few days or until the end of the week before contacting Alex and explaining everything Ros. And that means that you are going to have to tell her about Ellis.”

Rosie sniffed and nodded, then fell back into her father’s arms. John held her close and kissed the top of her head, smiling gently. 

Back in Central London, Greg Lestrade had just hung up on John Watson who had explained what had happened and suddenly everything made sense. 

Why Alex had run up the stairs.

Why she had not stopped when he called her name.

She and Rosie had been in a row over a boy from the sounds of things, except that Alex had not been in full possession of the facts. John had explained his plan to Greg, and he had agreed. They would let the girls calm down for a couple of days. Then at the weekend, they would meet in Speedy’s Café under 221B, where, hopefully, the girls would reconcile their differences. But Greg had to check on his daughter first. 

He made a fresh pot of coffee and made Alex a cup of tea. He then climbed the many stairs leading to Alex’s attic bedroom. She had claimed the room when her elder brothers Dan and Johnny had moved away from home, liking the space and the privacy it gave her. She had made it uniquely her own too. It was large and spacious, like most of the rooms in the house. She had posters of ballet dancers and quotes pasted to the walls, one of which was purely comprised of bookcases. She had turned her windowsill into a seated area, which she did most of her homework from. The main feature of the room was a double four-poster bed, which she was curled in the middle of, holding tightly onto her well-loved teddy bear. He rarely made an appearance these days, Alex claiming that she was too grown up for a teddy now, but she could always be found with him if she was unwell or upset. 

Greg stood for a minute and watched his daughter. His heart broke for her. He remembered being 14 and all his friends getting girlfriends and leaving him behind. He knew that Rosie hadn’t intentionally blocked her out, but the feeling of being left behind was enough. He knocked on the door softly.

“A little bird told me that there was an unhappy girl in desperate need of a cup of tea and a hug,” he perched on the edge of the bed, “But I couldn’t find one, so you’ll have to do instead.”

Alex smiled sadly and wiped her eyes. “Pop, you’ve been saying that since I was five. Don’t you have a better line?”

“Nope. Why mess with success?” he winked at her as he passed her the cup of tea. 

Alex smiled again and took the tea, thanking her father. 

“John called. Told me what happened.” He looked at his daughter. She was just staring down at his tea, “Sweetheart, I get it. I’m not cross or mad at you. These things happen.”

Alex looked up at her Dad and she could see the warmth and love in his eyes and she started to cry again. “Oh, I’ve been such an idiot!” she cried. Greg put his coffee on the floor and hugged Alex tightly. 

“You haven’t been an idiot. You’ve been human. When faced with the evidence you had before you, you’ve made the rational conclusions.”

“Pop, you’ve been spending way too much time with Uncle Sherlock.”

Greg chuckled softly, “What I’m trying to say is, the conclusion you reached about Rosie not wanting to spend time with you was perfectly sound.”

“But I should have listened, I should have stayed and heard her side of the story and been a friend instead of letting my temper get away from me.”

“You’re human, Al, you’re allowed weaknesses and faults. Mine is that I let your father get away with too much.” Alex laughed at this. “Look, you and Rosie are more than friends, your sisters and nothing is going to change that. Just give her a few days and she’ll have calmed down, you’ll have calmed down and you’ll be best friends again before you know it.”

Alex sniffed and wiped her eyes again, “Thanks Pop.”

“Hey, what are Dad’s for if not to reassure their daughters when they’re upset!”

Alex laughed, hugging her Dad and in her heart, she knew it was going to be alright. 

Saturday dawned bright and sunny. Alex was excited as it was a rare Saturday that both her Dad’s had the day off and they planned to spend the day together, with Bertie in the city. They rose early and headed to Southbank to go to the Aquarium. They then had lunch in St James Park and Greg had bought a football on their travels and soon they had a game of football going. It was Mycroft and Alex against Greg and Bertie. Greg and Bertie ended up winning but Alex managed to console her father by saying they were definitely the most elegant team! 

Greg then suggested that they head over to Baker Street to spend time with Christopher and Lily who were now 5 and 3. He had in fact just got a text from John saying that he and Rosie had just left their house and were on their way to Baker Street. So, they packed up and made their way over to Baker Street. 

Alex and Bertie trod the familiar pavements ahead of their fathers, chatting and laughing. Bertie was in the middle of telling Alex what Rupert Granger had done in one of their science lessons when Alex looked up and saw John and Rosie walking in their direction. Alex stopped in the middle of the pavement and looked round at her Dad’s. Greg nodded at her and came and took her hand. Mycroft took Bertie’s.

“What’s going on Dad? Why isn’t Alex comin’ with us?” Bertie asked, looking at his sister concerned.

“Lexie… needs to talk to Uncle John and Rose and we don’t need to eavesdrop.”

“But…”

“Bertie, I’m sure if you ask Uncle Lock very nicely, he will build a volcano with you and Kit and Lily.”

That got the eleven-year-old in through the door and up the stairs to 221B. Mycroft kissed Greg on the cheek, kissed Alex on the head and squeezed her arm in show of support, then he too was swallowed by the darkness of Baker Street. 

Alex tried to swallow but found that she couldn’t. Her throat was too dry. She was trembling and Greg could feel it, so he squeezed her hand gently. 

“Afternoon John.” Greg said politely as they reached the spot outside Speedy’s.

“Hi Greg. How’s life treating you?”

“Mustn’t grumble. Not as young as I used to be but happens to us all.”

John smiled understandingly. 

Alex looked at Rosie and found herself smiling kindly. Rosie smiled back and then before the adults knew what was happening, Rosie and Alex had embraced each other in a tight hug. Greg and John smiled at each other and John said, 

“Well, that was quicker than I thought.”

“Shall we go in and get a hot drink and you two can talk about things?”

Alex and Rosie nodded and linked arms. They sat at one table and John and Greg occupied another, just so they could keep an eye on things. And there Rosie and Alex sat and listened and chatted as they understood what had caused the fight and they understood for the first time how the other person had been feeling. Alex was thrilled that Rosie had a boyfriend as soon as she could ask, she was asking when she could meet him and when they could hang out the three of them.

“I thought you’d be really mad that I had a boyfriend.” Rosie confessed.

“What? Why would I be mad?” Alex asked.

“Because, things will be different. It’s not just the two of us anymore.”

Alex smiled at his friend, “Rose, boyfriends and/or girlfriends will come into our lives for fleeting moments, but you and I are here to stay. While at sometimes it may be just the two of us, at others it may be three of us or four of us. And I think that’s amazing. We’re growing up Rosie, and things are going to change and that’s scary. But you and I have a friendship that will be around forever, boyfriends or no boyfriends.”

Rosie smiled and hugged her friend over the table. 

“Friends?” she asked

“Always.” Replied Alex, smiling. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Rosie dabble in the world of puberty, love and dating. Boys have become a part of their lives!

** Chapter Six- Love **

Being a fourteen-old-girl can be very confusing. Being a fourteen-year-old girl with out a mother is extremely confusing and challenging. This was life for Rosie and Alex. John Watson had never remarried after losing Mary, not because he didn’t want to, he had dated and such, but he figured that no one would get his relationship with Sherlock like Mary had. He also had Rosie to think of now and he didn’t want to create a wedge between them.

Alex, on the other hand, had grown up with two fathers. By the age of nine, she had been subjected to every kind of homophobic slur you could think of but she didn’t care. Some children had a mum and a dad, some had two mums, some had two dads. So long as children were loved and looked after, Alex couldn’t care less who people’s parents were. Alex didn’t know what it was like to have a mother around. By the age of 11, she knew she must have a mother somewhere, but she didn’t question where her mother was, much to the surprise of Mycroft and Greg. When they asked her about it, just to make sure that she was being taught things at school, she simply replied that she knew she needed a mother to exist, but she didn’t need one to be loved. 

Both girls were well adjusted to living a life without a mother. Of course, they had maternal figures, for example, Molly and Mrs Hudson. Alex also had her stepsister Sally Lestrade and half-sister Keira Holmes, along with Sargent Sally Donovan who worked with Greg. Having these women around had proved useful especially when Alex and Rosie hit puberty. John and Mycroft took it in their stride. John, being a GP, was unphased and unabashed when it came to periods and bodily changes. Everything between him and Rosie was open, and Rosie had found this reassuring. She could talk to her Dad about anything that was troubling her, periods including. She often found on her start day a little basket of new tampons, chocolate and heat pads on her bed with a note from her Dad and it always made her smile. Mycroft had been fairly easy about this new change as well. Having seen Keira safely through puberty, he knew what he was doing. He had talked to Alex about puberty and sex, being open and honest as well. Alex had been reassured by her Dad’s honesty but when she got her first period, Mycroft hadn’t been around, it was Greg and he was as useful as a chocolate teapot. He got all embarrassed and flustered and Alex had to walk across to Baker Street with toilet paper in her pants to talk to Molly who kindly helped the eleven-year-old out. Mycroft and Molly spoke to Greg and it took a while, but Greg was finally comfortable around periods and puberty. 

“I left it all to Jess with Sally.” Greg sighed when explaining why he hadn’t coped, “She was really good about it. Maybe I should have talked to Sal about it, might have been useful.”

But periods and puberty opened doors to other “problems” that the fathers weren’t prepared for.

Boyfriends.

John had had more time than Greg and Mycroft to adjust to this new chapter in his life as a father. Being at a mixed school, Rosie had already had a couple boyfriends, her longest relationship lasting a year, but her shortest being two months. Alex on the other hand, had not had a boyfriend. Being straight and being at an all-girls school didn’t allow for much in the way of dating. But all that was about to change.

Rosie was happily in a relationship with Ethan Jones, a boy in her history set. They had been dating for about 6 months when Alex met Jeremy Armstrong-Jones. He was her dance partner for a while but left the school when he joined the rugby team at his school. He actually ended up playing with Alex’s younger brother who was now 11 and part of the Secondary School team. There had been chemistry between the two, of course they had. One of their most successful partnerships had been when they played Romeo and Juliet. They had been thirteen at the time and unbeknownst to them, it was the last time that they would perform together. Alex missed Jeremy when he laughed. He had a wicked sense of humour and always managed to make her laugh at the most inappropriate times. He was gentle and kind, always making sure she was alright and comfortable in hold and in the roles they were playing. Her new partner, Antoine, wasn’t as kind or considerate. He was a bit of a diva and thought far too much of himself. Jem and Alex stayed in touch after he left, exchanging messages and Alex would phone Jem to complain about Antoine and Jem would listen and offer ways she could get her own back, making Alex smile. Then one day, she received an odd text from Jeremy:

Hey Lexie. I am free this weekend. No rugby training and I know you aren’t prepping for a show either. Would you like to spend the day in London with me? You don’t have to and if you’re busy I totally understand. 

Ever yours

Jem x

Alex smiled when she read the text. She knew that things between them were beginning to change. They had spent many evenings recently on the phone, getting to know each other. They played 21 questions where they asked each other a question like “what’s your favourite band?” and they replied with one answer. To this question, Alex had said, ‘Panic! at the Disco’ and Jeremy had said ‘Coldplay’. But now it seemed as though Jem was asking her on a date, which wasn’t something they had discussed. Not that Alex minded. Jem was a good-looking man. He had hazel eyes like hers, hazelnut brown hair that was medium length and curled up at the ends. He was slim and tall, often wearing jeans, a shirt and boots. He also wore glasses when he wasn’t performing or playing rugby and Alex had to admit, she preferred him in the glasses. She was attracted to him and as much as it scared her to admit it, she was crushing on him too. But right now, she needed the advice of her best friend.

She clambered off her bed where she had been sat and made sure that her door was firmly shut. It was a Thursday evening and she should be alone. Bertie had football training, Dad was in a cabinet meeting and Pop was working late.

[Side note, Bertie and Alex had talked with Greg and Mycroft having decided that calling both of them ‘Dad’ was getting confusing, especially when talking to others. It was then that they decided that Mycroft would remain Dad and Greg would become Pop, which he liked anyway]. 

She had the house to herself, in theory, but whether she did or not, she didn’t want to risk her conversation being overheard. She was sure that someone had heard her talking to Jem in the evenings but she could have been talking to anyone. Convinced that her door was shut and she wasn’t going to be overheard, Alex sat on her window seat and rang Rosie. It took a couple of rings but she picked up.

_ “Holmes?” _

“Hey Watson, how are you?”

_ “I’m good. Just ploughing through my English homework.” _

“What are you doing?”

_ “Victorian Gothic Literature. We read Edgar Allan Poe’s ‘Tell-Tale Heart’ in class and now we have to write our own Penny Dreadful!” _

“Just pick a case that Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John have solved and put it into the Victorian Era!” Alex laughed, “We’re doing Henry V and First World War Poetry. Wish we could do gothic literature. I love Dr Jekyll and Mister Hyde.”

_ Rosie laughed. “You might get to do it later.” _

“True” Alex replied and a comfortable silence fell between the two friends.

_ “Everything okay? I wasn’t expecting you to call.” _

Alex sighed, “Do you remember Jeremy?”

_ “Dance Jeremy?” She asked, “Romeo Jeremy?” _

“Yeah, we stayed in touch after he left. I think he’s just asked me out.”

Alex had to pull the phone away from her ear as Rosie shrieked in delight. She chuckled as Rosie calmed down enough to ask:

_ “Oh my God! That’s amazing! What did he say? What are you going to do? What did you say?” _

Alex filled her friend in on the conversations that she had been sharing with Jem and the message that he had sent twenty minutes ago.

_ “And? What did you say?” _

“I haven’t yet.”

_ “What? Are you freaking kidding me? He’s good-looking charming and he likes you! You have to say yes!” _

“Would you be okay with it if I said yes?”

_ “Of course I would. We’re not twelve anymore, Al. We’ve grown up and moved past what happened then. Besides, I’m with Ethan now. Ooh we could double date!” _

Alex had to laugh. “We’ll see how Saturday goes and I’ll let you know.”

_ “Alexandra Lestrade-Holmes, if you do not call me, I will consider it a personal betrayal.”  _

“Alright, I’ll call you.” Alex replied laughing.

_ “You’d better. Now, I’m going to let you go so you can put that poor boy out of your misery.” _

“Bye Rose” and she hung up. As she put her phone down, she heard the front door open and shut and her Dad call, 

“Lexie? You in?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute!” she called back, and, after sending a reply to Jeremy confirming her wish to spend Saturday with him, she bounded down the stairs to inform her father of the new chapter beginning in her life. Mycroft was thrilled for her as was Greg when he got in. By the time Alex closed her book and said her goodnights that evening, Mycroft was busy telling everyone that he knew that this would happen from the moment Alex and Jeremy met. But Alex couldn’t care less, they liked him and that was all that mattered to her for the time being. 

Saturday came and went in a blur of excitement and fun. Alex and Jeremy enjoyed being in each other’s company. They visited the National Gallery and Alex got lost in the wonder of Michelangelo, Rembrant, Turner and all the old Masters. Jeremy loved watching the emotions flash over her face as she got lost in the world and the pain of the painters. They had lunch in the gallery café and then Jeremy surprised Alex with a trip to the Royal Opera House where the Royal Ballet were performing Swan Lake. Alex had seen it and even performed it many times but seeing it with Jem was like seeing it through fresh eyes. 

“How many times have you seen and or performed Swan Lake?” he asked her during the interval.

“A couple. Why?”

“You were doing the footwork in time with the company.” He smiled.

Alex blushed, “Oh, I’m so sorry Jem, I didn’t realise…”

“No, it’s fine. I like it.” He said softly, taking her hands, “Show’s you have a real passion for your craft.” 

Alex smiled back at him and the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and she was returning the kiss. 

A few weeks later, and Alex and Jem were properly dating, making the most of every free moment they could get. Bertie was vexing her by teasing how she had never shown up for a rugby match before, but now she could watch Jem run around in shorts, she would turn up. Alex and Jem had also agreed to go on a double date with Ethan and Rosie. They settled the date for a Thursday after school where there was no dance practise or rugby training. Ethan, being a swimmer, had said he would train later that evening. Alex knew a Milkshake Bar/American Diner not too far from her school and had suggested that they all go there and hang out for a couple of hours.

Jem was the first to arrive at the school gates. He smiled at Alex, walking up to her and kissing her softly. Alex returned the kiss and ignored the wolf-whistles from the Normanites. Clara Norman was the coolest girl in school and she had had it in for Alex from Day 1. She was pathologically jealous of Alex. Her father was a diplomat and was never at home so the fact that Alex had two Dad’s, one of whom was always around was a personal slight against Clara. Jem just kissed her all the more and when they pulled apart, Alex was blushing. 

“Ugh!” came the voice of Rosie. Alex turned to see her walking towards them, hand in hand with Ethan. “Get a room you too!”

“Payback for all the times I’ve walked in on you snogging someone’s face off!”

Rosie playfully slapped Alex’s arm and smiled, “Good to see you Holmes.”

“And you Watson. Hi Ethan!”

“Hi.”

They then headed off to the diner. 

It wasn’t a long walk from the school. Rosie walked with Alex and the two boys followed behind. They sat down and ordered their drinks. Alex and Jem were having dinner with Mycroft and Greg later so they weren’t eating, but John was working late so Rosie and Ethan ordered some food. They spent some time chatting and laughing before Ethan asked Alex. 

“You guys met through dance right?”

Alex nodded, “Jem was my partner for three years before he left the school.”

“Why did you leave?”

“My Dad didn’t approve of being a dancer so I left and focused on rugby and then he left my mum and I just couldn’t face coming back. But Alex and I still dance from time to time and I help her rehearse outside of the school.”

Ethan smiled, “I’m sorry about your dad, bro.”

Jem shook his head, “Don’t be. He was a dick.”

“So, Ethan. Tell us about swimming. Bertie swims all the time, but I don’t see the appeal of it. Maybe you could change my mind!” Alex interrupted. She didn’t want to talk about broken relationships today. This was supposed to be fun. She squeezed Jem’s hand quickly though to let him know that she wasn’t mad or anything. Ethan talked about his swimming and why he liked it and then Rosie brought up the time in a science lesson when their teacher had talked to them about the science of swimming and Ethan had gotten up and corrected all her science. 

“I did that in one of our R.E classes. My teacher’s theology was all wrong and I couldn’t stand it so I corrected her. I got a weeks worth of detention mind you.”

Rosie laughed. “I bet your dad wasn’t too impressed.”

Alex took a sip of her milkshake, “Actually, it was Pop who was cross. Dad commended me for sticking to my principles.”

“Well, you are Mycroft’s daughter after all. It was bound to happen at some point.”

“Yeah, I think he just wishes it had been in something other than RE.”

Rosie laughed, “Oh yeah sure!”

They spent a few more happy hours laughing, gossiping and just being kids before Alex and Jem had to leave to meet her fathers. 

“Thanks for this afternoon, Jem.” Alex said, looping her arm through his.

“Thanks for organising it!” he replied, kissing the side of her head. 

Alex stopped suddenly and Jem looked back at her concerned. 

“Lexie?” he asked. 

Alex looked at him and smiled, “I love you.” She said.

Jeremy looked at her for a few moments. Then his face broke out into a smile, “That’s good. Cause I love you!”

Alex ran at him and kissed him, wrapping her arms round his neck. He returned the kiss and lifted her off the ground. Alex smiled as she kissed Jem. She loved him and he loved her. She was in love and she finally got what Rosie had been going on about. 


End file.
